Therapeutic Trick
by NerdySkeleton
Summary: Written for Basic-Bookworm's challenge. Greaya Smith has forced Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain into a room together, in hopes of getting them to find their romance . A cardboard cut out helps things move along, too.


My story for **Basic-Bookworm's **challenge to write about what happened in that _special_ white room…

(Sorry if I completely screw you up, Greaya ;) )

* * *

Valkyrie Cain stood, staring at Greaya Smith.

Greaya Smith stood, staring at Valkyrie Cain.

Skulduggery Pleasant sat, looking up at the ceiling.

"It's really cool," Greaya said simply.

"What is?"

"My new…apartment."

"You practically live at Gordon's!"

"Well I finally got a new apartment, so there."

"I'd like to see it," Skulduggery suddenly said. He got up, his sparkling green eyes catching Valkyrie's dark ones. "Maybe we could finally get rid of you, then. Her, and then Fletcher…"

He trailed off and began walking off. Valkyrie scowled and followed Greaya as she skipped down the hallway of Gordon's mansion. Skulduggery was already seated in the Bentley, with Valkyrie next to him, and Greaya sprawled out across the back seat. She occasionally gave directions, but the car ride was mostly quiet. When they arrived at Greaya's "apartment," she jumped out of the car and was about the open the door when she jumped back in shock.

"Someone's in there!" she screamed in horror. Skulduggery and Valkyrie sprinted up to the door. He kicked it open, and entered cautiously, his gun in his hand. Valkyrie had summoned a flame in her palm.

"Where is he?" Valkyrie asked lowly, scanning the pure white room. She noticed there was one small-ish sized bed, two chairs, a fridge, and a light bulb in the center of the ceiling. There were _no_ windows.

"I don't think there's anyone-" Skulduggery began, but he was cut off by Valkyrie's scream. On the wall was a cardboard cut out of a man. This man had giant black sunglasses drawn over his eyes, and a poorly drawn razor-blade was in his hand. His hair was sandy blond, and he had a mischievous grin.

"Is that… supposed to be Sanguine?" Skulduggery asked once Valkyrie had calmed down.

Greaya nodded vigorously and shrugged once. She began walking out of the house, and the partners followed her, but she suddenly turned around and gave Skulduggery a shove. He knocked into Valkyrie, and they stumbled back into the house. Skulduggery had managed to turn around and face Valkyrie as he was falling, which proved a terrible thing to do, because as they collapsed onto the ground, their lips and faces met.

Valkyrie shoved Skulduggery off of her. She tried getting up, but she froze when she saw Greaya and Tanith standing in the doorway. They shut the door forcefully before they could escape and locked it.

She tried breaking the door down, but it wouldn't budge an inch. "Not fair!" she screamed.

"Valkyrie," Skulduggery shouted, "calm down!"

"But what happens when we have to pee?" she said frantically.

Skulduggery frowned, and was about to answer, but Greaya answered instead with, "Hold it in!"

"But we'd die if we did that!" Valkyrie replied.

They heard Greaya and Tanith laugh and the sound of a motorcycle speeding off. She growled and sat and leaned up against the door. Skulduggery stood over her, his hands on his hips, glaring slightly at her.

He sighed and went to the little fridge. He grabbed an apple and went to sit next to Valkyrie. She watched him bite into the red skin and frowned.

"What?" he asked after swallowing the bite.

"You're perfectly alright with the fact that we-"

"We're trapped in here?" he interrupted her. "Yeah, I know they won't let us out for a while."

"No," Valkyrie whispered, "I was going to ask if you were alright with the fact that we…sort of, kind of…kissed."

"Ah," he smiled, biting into his apple again. "I had figured it wasn't a big deal, since we just _fell_ all over each other."

"Right, but it's obvious that this is all a plan that Greaya made up to get us together!" Valkyrie frantically said. "You're just fine with this?"

Skulduggery almost took a bite out of his apple, but decided against it and dropped it on the ground. He turned to face Valkyrie and leaned forward, causing her to collapse onto her back. Skulduggery loomed over her, his hands and arms supporting him above her.

"Are you alright with it?" he asked, his voice slightly husky.

Valkyrie considered her answer a moment, but instead just leaned up to kiss Skulduggery. He smiled against her and responded to her lips and went along with it. After a while of this position, Valkyrie suddenly pushed Skulduggery back and her eyes cast to a more comfortable place. Namely, the bed.

Skulduggery gripped her torso and hoisted her up. They stood up and Valkyrie dragged Skulduggery over to the bed. They began kissing all over again, but Valkyrie suddenly stopped again.

"What is it?" Skulduggery asked breathlessly.

"Could you turn around Sanguine?"

* * *

Uh, yep! I hope you liked it **Basic-Bookworm! **Thanks for reading everyone and sorry for mistakes! :D


End file.
